New kids can have their secrets
by Epicbridger
Summary: All seems normal. Marinette crushing on Adrien. Chloe being a jerk, Nathaniel drawing, and so forth. But what happens when the amount of trouble in Paris is doubled? Then the new kids show up. 3 girls and 2 boys, very shady and scary looking kids. What will Marinette do when Adrien and Nathaniel start to fall for 2 of the girls? What will she do when one finds out she's Ladybug?
1. Chapter 1: Somethings wrong, isn

Chapter 1 Something's wrong, isn't it?

"Mari!" Alya shouted from the stairs of their school as she saw a blur of pink and blue run then fall in front of her.

"Oh, hey Alya!" Marinette said as her friend helped her off the ground.

"Girl, you gotta be more careful. I don't think Adrien would like you if you got bruises and stuff. He might think you get into a lot of fights."

"I guess you could be right." Marinette said. Just as she finished her sentence a sliver car pulled up and Adrien stepped out.

"Omg! Alya there he is!" Marinette whisper-shouted to Alya as she grabbed her best friend's arm. As the model get out of the car Marinettte noticed something off about him. He didn't have his normal smile on his face, no, it was more like a 'I know something you don't' kind of smile. That smile disappeared the moment he saw her staring at him.

"Oh, hey girls." Adrein greeted the 2 girls, "Do you guys feel like walking in together or…?", He asked.

"O-of course we c-could! I mean we would! I-I mean…!" Marinette was stopped by Alya. "We'd love to", she covered for her best friend.

"Okay then. Shall we ladies?" Adrein asked as he started up the stairs. Once they got into the classroom, Adrein was greeted by Nino and they all took their seats. As class started the teacher made an announcement.

"As you may have heard", she began, "there has been reports of recent crimes in the area, such as stealing and property damage."

'Tell me about it.' Marinette thought as she rolled her eyes. She and Chat Noir had been trying to find the criminals and put a stop to them. As you can guess, they had no luck with that. The teacher continued what she was saying.

"The police say that the ones responsible seem to be teenagers. So for your safety and innocence, please only go to school and home. If you must go some where else please go with an adult." She finished up with somewhat of a worried look. Everyone in the class exchanged glances with each other. Class went by like any normal class would, as the kids started to pack up the teacher made on more announcement too the class.

"One more thing students. We will be getting some new students in a couple of weeks. Alright class dismissed." She finished. After that everyone left the room. Marinette was walking with Alya when she felt a small tug on her jacket and heard a small "excuse me."

"Yes?" She asked. As she turned around she was meet with the pleasant site of the short red head that loved to draw. Nathaniel.

"I just wanted to ask you for some advice about this outfit for my new character." Nath told her as he turned his sketch book around so she could see the character.

"Woah." Mari and Alya said at the same time. The sketch of the girl was beautiful. The girl was tall and had REALLY long pitch black hair, so long that it went down to the back of her knees. She had light blue eyes and a round-ish nose. The outfit she had on was a long-sleeved light gray and dark gray striped shirt with a black crock top over it with the sleeves and bottom tattered or ripped. She also had baby blue jean shorts on over a pair of light gray tights. Then to top it off, a pair of black and white chucks. Skinny, the girl was skinny in a good way, t made her look prettier.

"S-so, is it okay?" Nathaniel asked.

"This is awesome Nath!" Marinette said kind of loudly. She really did love the drawing and the outfit complimented the girls form, but what made her uneasy was the girl's smile. It was just like the one Adrein had this morning, creepy, secretive. Just as Mari was about to ask about the smile, a small black car pulled up.

"Oh, my dad's here. Got to go, see you tomorrow Marinette!" Nathaniel said as he got in the car.

"Yeah. Bye" Mari said as she waved to him.

"You okay girl?" Alya asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." Marinette told Alya as she cover her worry with a goofy smile.

"Anyway got to go! Got things to do! Mari said as she ran home. Once she got home Tikki came out.

"Are you okay Marinette?" The kwami asked.

"I have a bad feeling about that drawing that Nathaniel showed me. I also think that something is wrong with Adrein."

"Oh you're just stressed Mari." Tikki brushed it off.

"If you say so." Marinette sighed. As much as she hated it, she still worried about Adrein and was still shaken by that drawing.

'Something has to be wrong. Isn't it?' She thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Drawings, Nightmares, New kid

Chapter 2: Drawings, Nightmares, and the New kids.

Disclaimer: Spook and Flame belong to a fandom called Truffla Flu. Its an old fandom but it's still cool .

It had been about 2 weeks sense the whole drawing thing with Nathaniel. Marinette was feeling much better about whole thing to. Though she was very tired from being up for the past 2 weeks, as Ladybug trying to catch the teens that have been causing trouble. She and Chat Noir had thought that they were just kids looking for attention, but they were wrong. So very wrong. These teen had powers. One of them could use tech, another could use magic, one could summon huge deadly weapons from no where! To put it simply, they were a team meant to kill.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Tikki asked as she peeked her head out to see the look on her friend's face.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what I'm going to do about the Hunters." She replied with a look of worry on her face. That's what the group called themselves, 'The Hunters'. From what Marinette had gathered about them, there is a total of 5 members. 3girls, 2 boys. She had also caught a few of the members names, or code names. One that she could remember off the top of her head was one of the girls on the team. Shadow. Shadow is what they called her. She was some kind of dark magic user, but that's not why Marinette was honestly scared of her. No, the reason way the girl was able to put a hint of fear in Mari was because she was so similar to the girl Nathaniel had drawn in his sketch book. Of course Marinette couldn't see her face but, still. Long pitch black hair, slim figure.

" Yo! Marinette! How you been?" Marinette was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Nino call her from the top of the stairs at their school.

"Oh! Hi Nino. I'm good, just thinking about the homework for today." She lied.

" Hey, is Adrien okay? He seemed a little off the past couple of days." Marinette asked. She was still wondering what that smile the model held on his face the other day was all about.

"A-man? I don't know what's up with him. Knowing him, his old man probably said something to him." Nino answered with some what of a pissed off look.

"Where is Adrien anyway?" Mari asked as she looked around, "Not here yet?"

" Not yet. I'm waiting for him."

"May I wait with you?"

"Sure." Right as Nino finished his answer, Adrien's car pulled up. (he has great timing ). As he got out of his car, he wished that he was home. He, along with Ladybug, had been chasing a group of superpowered teens called 'The Hunters'. With that on his plate plus school work, plus photo shots, Adrien was about ready to drop dead.

"Hey dude!" He heard Nino shout from the stairs as the other male ran to greet him.

"Hey there Nino. Oh, hey Marinette." He said as his 2 friend greeted him.

" He-ey A-adrien!" Marinette trip over her words.

'As usual.' Adrien thought. He had known for a while that Marinette had liked him but, he just couldn't return her feelings. It wasn't because his crush on Ladybug, he was falling for the girl of his dreams. Well, more like nightmares. Every night for 2 weeks he'd have these nightmares about this girl who loved him for who he really was. Love him for his wild side that he was forced to lock away everyday before he becomes Chat Noir. He couldn't really remember what the girl looked like but he know she was beautiful, inside and out. In his dream all seems to be going well, he'd take the girl out on a nice date, they would kiss and talk about nothing and everything, then all goes to hell. Old villains that Hawk Moth had created would appear and tear Adrien away from his new found love. The last thing he remembered about the dream was that he and Ladybug manage to find Hawk Moth, and in his hand he's gripping a handful of black hair that leads to Adrien's dream girl crying from the pain. He wakes up right before Hawk Moth is about to hit his beloved princess in her face with his cane.

"OW!" Adrien yelled as he walked right into the classroom door.

"Bro! You gotta watch where you're going." Nino said as he helped his best bud up and to their seats. Once they sat down the teacher began to speak.

"Ok students. If you remember I said that we were getting some new students, and they will be coming later today to see how the school works and where they'll fit in." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Man I wonder who the new kids are gonna be. Hey! If there's a cute chick, think I might have a chance?" Nino elbowed Adrien as he asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Doubt it." Adrien elbowed his friend back with a smile. He turned back to the front of the class as he listened to the lesson. Well, he didn't listen. Instead he was wondering if he could get Nathaniel to draw a picture of the girl from his dreams/nightmares. Later, class ended and Adrien rushed to meet the red head by his locker.

" Hey Nathaniel." The model greeted the artist as they stood by the smaller boy's locker.

"Oh, um…..hi?" It came out as more of a question but Adrien brushed it off.

"Uh, do you think you could draw me something?" He asked the red head while rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment.

"I-i guess I could, it just deepens on what it is you want me to draw." Nathaniel told him. He honestly didn't have a problem with drawing whatever the other male wanted it's just that sometimes, people are weird.

"A girl. I've been having nightmares and I think that seeing a real picture of her with calm me down, ya know, show me that she's not real." Adrien told Nathaniel.

"Oh. No problem. I just need a description of what she looks like." Nathaniel said as he pulled his sketch book out. With that, Adrien continued to tell Nathaniel what he could remember of the girl's features. Nathaniel made suggests for the parts that the model couldn't remember of the girl, and it when went like this for about 10 minutes till the time they had lunch. By the end of the time it took them to describe and draw the girl, there was a beautiful teen girl on the page. The girl, which Adrien had named Nico, had short, choppy black hair that seemed to have a tint of dark blue to it. Her height, compared to Adrien, she was about a head shorter than him. Her eyes were an inhuman neon blue, they seemed to glow when you looked at them. She wore a black hooded sweater with the sleeves tore of that showed her slim, but still fit, arms and a pair of white cargo shorts. Then to finish her 'tomboy' outfit, Nico wore a pair of black leather boots with belts that went up to right below her knees.

"Thanks Nathaniel!" Adrien smiled at the artist as he tore the page out for Adrien to take.

"No problem. Anytime." Nathaniel returned the smile as he put his art stuff into his bag. After lunch everyone headed to there class after lunch.

"Alright class, the new students have arrived! Please, be on your best behavior and let them feel welcomed to their new school." The teacher told the class as she saw some faces in the classroom light up.

"Ugh! Why to we have to have more people in here!? This class already has too many freaks and losers! Minus myself of course!" Chloe bragged as she flipped her hair and checked nails, which earned her a glare from the class. Everyone's attention was turned to the door as it opened. Adrien's, and Nathaniel's jaw dropped as they saw the new students walk in.

"Welcome students! Please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourselves!" The teacher said as she ushered the 5 new faces to the front of the classroom. Marinette wasn't really paying attention until she saw 1 of the 3 girls in the group of 5 teen. When she really got a good at the girl, Mari whipped her head around to stare at Nathaniel who was flipping through his sketch book in a panic. He found the page that he had drawn the girl on but, it was blank. All that was left on it was her name, Tsubaki, just like the flower.

"Hi! I'm Tsubaki, and these are my friends!" The girl said in a happy, but hushed voice. She looked around the class and locked eyes with Nathaniel, he just froze. Tsubaki, the girl that he had drawn, the girl that he thought was only on another page of his book, was smiling and waving at him. The next girl to step up to speak is the one that got Adrien's eye.

"Hey. My name's Nico." She said in a monotone voice, she stopped when she caught the blonde model staring at her. Her neon blue stared straight into his green ones as she flashed him a small smile, which made Adrien feel somewhat special. He felt special because when Nico smiled, her eyes flashed that inhuman bright blue and he swore that she had fangs. The next person to say hello to the class was a tall boy who had olive skin and short brown that looked dirty.

"Hi, my name's John, but my friends call me Spook." He introduced himself. You could tell why he was called 'Spook'. He had an eye patch over his left eye and a scar over his right. He wore a light and dark green striped shirt with a gray jean vest over it with pins of different rock bands on them. A pair of torn blue jeans with chains hanging from the pockets and a pair of black boots completed his outfit. Spook stepped back to let the other male in the group have the floor.

"My name is Sam, but my friends call me Flame." Sam, or 'Flame', was about an inch shorter than Spook and had coal colored short hair that hung above his eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a yellow moth spread across the chest and a pair of crimson red jeans with a belt made of rope and what appeared to be alligator teeth. Black and white chucks finished his attire. The last teen to step up front was another girl.

"Hello! I'm Scarlet!" The girl proclaimed. She had short red hair like Nathaniel's and wore a black t-shirt with '#YOLO' on the front, black and green headphones around her neck, a pair of black skinny jeans and black and white chucks.

"Alright then! Let's get you guys some seats." Said the teacher as she began to seat the 5 new kids.

"Ok. Tsubaki you can sit next to Nathaniel in the back," She pointed to the boy in the back row. As Tsubaki took her seat next to the artist he just stare at her with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. Not knowing what to do, Tsubaki reached over to him, put her hand under his chin and closed his mouth, then just smiled at him.

"Spook, you can sit with Rose and Juleka." Spook began to walk to the 2 girls with his head down in embarrassment because most people were afraid of him because of his scars. But to his surprise, the girls welcomed him right away to his seat and started a friendly conversation with him.

"Flame, by Kim and Max." With that, the boy took his seat by the other boys. "Hey man! Play any sports?" Kim asked Flame, "Basketball and some football." He answered. They talked about stuff like that as the teacher continued to assign seats.

"Scarlet, you can sit by Marinette and Alya." When she told her where to go, Alya waved a hand to show the girl who the teacher was talking about. Scarlet took a seat next to Alya, who in return, offered a hand to the red headed girl.

"Hi! I'm Alya and this is my BFF, Marinette." Alya explained as Sacrlet shook her hand.

"Hi there. I'm Marinette, but you can call me Mari." Marinette greeted their new classmate with a smile, but something was wrong with these teens. Marinette didn't know if everyone else could tell but something about the new kids wasn't normal.

"And last but not least, Nico, you can sit in front with Adrien and Nino." With that, all the new kids had their new seats.

"Um….h-hi. I'm A-adrien." Adrien tried to introduce himself to the girl sitting next to him.

"Nico." That what all he got as an answer as the girl took his hand and shook it.

"Dude! Did you just stutter?" Nino whispered to his best bud.

"I-I guess I did." Adrien replied as he stared at the silver rings and bracelets with diamonds and other little gems in the shape of skulls that littered the girl's arms and hands.

"OMG! Mari! I think Adrien likes that Nico chic!" Alya whispered to her bestfriend. Marinette didn't answer, she just stared at the girl sitting next to her biggest crush. That uneasy feeling came back. The one that she got when Nathaniel showed her his drawing. She only got that feel once she saw Nico's smile. To anyone else it would be a normal smile, but not to Mari. Fangs. Adrien was falling for the girl with fangs.

'There's something wrong with her! She has to be one of the Hunters!' Mari thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises and Secrets

Chapter 3: Surprises and Secrets

Disclaimer; Nico was the name that I originally had for my OC, but then a friend of mine told me that there was a character from Percy Jackson who already had that name. I honestly didn't know this until someone told me. So I looked him up and was like "omg! Hot!" But I thought that his last name was cool so I decided to use that as for my OC's last name. I'm just telling you so that no one files me for copyright or something. Nico Di Angelo belongs to the rightful author of Percy Jackson. Nico belongs to me.

"Marinette! Just relax." Tikki told her friend as the girl paced around her room.

"No Tikki! Nico and the others have to be 'The Hunters'! Their clothes, the way that they look at people." Marinette pretty much yelled at the little creature. She stopped her pacing and ranting when Tikki flew in front of her face.

"Mari! You shouldn't judge people when you just met them. You judged Adrien, and look, he turned out super nice." Tikki stated.

"You're right Tikki. But I'm still going to keep an eye on them, Nico the most." Mari swore that she heard Tikki giggle and whisper 'jealous' but she let it go as she raced downstairs and out the out the door, after saying goodbye to her mama and papa.

"Marinette, you're late." The teacher told her as she ran into the classroom.

"I know. Sorry." Mari sighed as she took her seat next to Alya. Alya, on the other hand, didn't even notice her BFF sit down, she was talking to Scarlet.

"Oh! Hi….. Marinette, was it?" Scarlet asked as she tried to greet the girl that had sat next to them.

"You got it right, and also, Hi!" Mari said with a smile. As class started up again Marinette pulled out some pieces of paper and began taking notes about the new kids. Spook wasn't making trouble or anything that would make you think that he was bad, he was just kindly helping Rose and Juleka with their homework. Flame was listing to Kim brag about how fast he was and how many sports he did. Flame had to have had the patience of a saint to sit there and really listen to what came out of Kim's mouth.

'Nothing out of the normal so far.' Marinette thought as she continued to look around. Next, she turned her head to look at Tsubaki. She and Nathaniel had their heads down and from the looks of it, they were looking at a sketch book. Nath was smiling as Tsubaki was whispering and drawing on the page that the sketch book was open to.

'I don't think I've ever seen Nathaniel smile like that except that time when he was akumatized.' Mari thought to herself as she felt a tinge of guilt hit her. Would Nathaniel have been different if she'd given him a chance? Shaking the thought from her head, Mari continued her personal mission. Scarlet was the next one on her list. Scarlet wasn't bad, she knew a lot about tech, how it worked, and how to get into things that only college students would know about.

'Wait! Tech! Didn't one of the Hunters use tech as a weapon?!' With that in mind, Marinette wrote Scarlet's name down and the fact that she knew a lot about tech. Last person to watch was Nico. When Marinette looked in front of her, she couldn't tell if she was heartbroken, sad, angry, or if she was all those things at once. The heartbreak feeling came when she saw Adrien lay his hand on Nico's. The anger came when Nico brushed his hand away. What girl wouldn't want Adrien Agreste to hold their hand!? The sadness hit when Adrien moved closer to the girl and began to talk to her about something that she couldn't hear.

'Why would he try and talk to her if she turned him down!? I would never turn him down!' Mari thought angrily as she stuffed the piece of paper into her bag. About 6 minutes later class ended.

"Hey Mari. Scarlet and I are going to the park to do a project. Want to come?" Alya asked as all 3 of them walked out of the room.

"Um…sure." Marinette agreed. Maybe a trip to the park would take her mind off of everything.

"H-hi Nico." Adrien said as he walked up to her.

"Oh, hey. Look, sorry about what went down in class. It's just that, I wasn't expecting it and with the way I grew up, you'd understand why I reacted the way I did." Nico said as she looked at the ground.

"Well then, tell me. We can go to the park and talk about it." Adrien stated with a hopeful smile.

"Sure. Why not?" Nico replied. As they walked to the park they saw Nathaniel and Tsubaki.

"Aye! Baki!" Nico yelled as she and the other girl ran to high-five each other.

"Where are you guys going?" Nath asked

"The park. You guys?" Adrien said back.

"We're going to the art store!" Tsubaki said in a cheery and childish voice.

"Alright you two lovers. Have fun!" Nico smiled when she heard the two yell that they weren't lovers. Once Nico and Adrien made it to the park they found a bench by the fountain and away for everyone.

"So. From all of the girls in the class that I've talked to so far, every one of them said that you're some model for your old man." Nico stared off.

"Yeah. It's not as fun as people think it is." Adrien replied sadly.

"Tough. Feel like venting?" Nico asked as she put her arms behind her head and leaned back on the bench. Well, that question lead to a good 45 minute rant from Adrien about everything from his father not caring, to his mother's disappearance.

"You weren't ALLOWED to go to school!?" Nico shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah! Then he got mad when I said that I wanted friends!" Adrien told her as he absent mindedly twisted her hair in his fingers. At some point in their conversation Nico had laid her head on Adrien's lap because 'the bench dug into her back' she explained.

"Hey, over there," Nico said as she sat up to see better, "Aren't those the two girls and Scarlet that sit behind us over there?"

"Oh, yeah. That's Marinette and Alya." Adrien told her. He didn't want to worry about them. He wanted to know about Nico's life. She had sat there and listened to him talk about how he felt, she had really listened.

'She's been the only one who listened to me. Not hear me, but really listen.' Adrien thought happily to himself.

"Woah! Dude! Did I say something!? Why are you crying!?" Adrien was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Nico shout in a panicked voice. He hadn't realized he was crying.

"Sorry. It's just that, no ones ever listened to how I really feel." Adrien said with a smile as he wiped his tears away.

"Ok then. Lets go say hi to Scarlet and her friends." Nico said quickly as she grabbed her bag and began to walk over to the other teens. She was happy that the kid had got his feelings out there and she wouldn't care if he cried or not because that was just part of venting. But they were in a park full of people and if teen girls were to see their, 'fav, super hot, teen boy model' as they say, crying they would go into full protective fangirl mode.

"Oh, look! It's Nico and Adrien." Alya said as she saw the two said teens coming towards them. Marinette looked up to see the two coming. When she saw Adrien her heart jumped and her face heated up. Her mood did a '360' when she saw Nico. Why was Adrien with her?

"Hey guys." Nico greeted.

"What are you guys up to?" Adrien asked when she saw Scarlet with some kind of tablet, Alya was on her phone, and Marinette had a notebook.

"O-oh! Umm….. We're morking, I mean w-working on a-a project f-for school! Hehehe!" Mari somewhat explained. A smirk found its way on to Nico's face when she saw Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Alya said that she asked the teacher for some extra credit and she said yes. The project is doing a report about mythical creatures like dragons, ghosts, mermaids, demons-," Scarlet stopped listing things when she saw Nico flinch.

"We thought some fresh are would help us think," Alya said as she turned her phone around for Nico and Adrien to see, "I've been doing some research about demons and angels and found something awesome! Did you guys know that there was a family blood line richer than Chloe's? They're called the 'Di Angelo's'. It caught my eye because 'di angelo' mean 'angel of death' in Italian!" Alya explained as she scrolled the screen of her phone up so that it showed pictures of members of the family. Marinette was listening to what was being said but was also watching Nico. She noticed that when Scarlet listed demons Nico had flinched and when Alya mentioned the Di Angelo family, Nico's already pale skin seemed to turned even paler. Seeing this as a chance to prove that she's a Hunter, Marinette acted.

"So Nico," She started out as she stood and walked so that she was in front of the goth girl, "have you ever heard of the Di Angelo family?" She asked with a smug look on her face.

"Yes, I have." Nico answered as she took a step closer to Mari, put a little more space between her feet, and moved her right arm behind her ever so slightly. To an average person it would look like she was just shifting to stand more comfortably, but if Marinette was trying to start to something, Nico would end it.

"Oh, how about demons?" Marinette asked another question.

"Everyone's heard of those. We all have them. You just seem to use yours on others. A person's demons are there for them to deal with along with the help of their angels. You seem to not want to deal with your demons and now you're pushing them on others, so please, do us a favor and deal with them." Nico spoke in a monotone yet still domination voice.

"Snap." Scarlet whispered to Alya as they watched from the bench.

"You must have demons to then, and a lot for that matter. You know, since you have fangs and all." Marinette countered. A somewhat twisted smile made its way on Nico's face.

"What fangs?" She asked with a smirk then opened her mouth to show two rows of normal human teeth. No fangs.

"Nico, I think we should go now. You can come over to my house." Adrien butted into the argument.

"Ok, whatever." Nico replied like she didn't care but Adrien caught the slight shock in her voice when she said 'ok'. As Nico began to walk to the entrance of the park, Adrien turned to Marinette.

"Why would you say those things to her?" Adrien asked with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"I-I was j-just trying t-to…. Uhhh!" Mari couldn't find the right words. She didn't mean to upset Adrien, she was helping him.

"Never mind. I have to go. It was nice seeing you guys." Adrien told the girls as he turned and jogged to catch up to Nico. Mari just stood staring at the two as Adrien linked his arm with Nico's and lead her in the direction of his house.

"Mari, are you all right?" Scarlet asked as she placed her hand on Mari's shoulder. She didn't get a reply though. What she got was a cry of sadness then next thing she knew, Marinette was running out of the park in tears.

" It's ok. Mari strong, she'll make it through this." Alya assured the red head.

"Ok." Scarlet said.

"Nice place man." Nico said as she sat on Adrien's bed.

"Thanks. Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure, about what?" The girl asked as she laid back.

"Marinette said you had fangs, then you opened your mouth and there weren't any. So I was wondering if…" Adrien trailed off. He didn't know how to ask this. What if she did have fangs and asking about them would offend her? His questions were answered and with a little twist.

"Yes I do have fangs. No it wouldn't offend me if you asked about them. How do I know what you were going to ask? I can read minds." She explained and smirked when see saw the look of surprise on the blonde boy's face.

"But I can't read your mind like I do to others."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with me?" Adrien asked.

"Pfft. Dude, I just told you that I can read minds and have fangs. You still think that there's something wrong with you? With most people I can read everything in their heads," Nico stood up from the bed and was now in front of Adrien looking straight up into his green eyes with her blue ones, "I can't do that with you and that bothers me."

"Oh." That was all Adrien could think of to say. Just as he was about to say something else the sound of something breaking caught both teens off guard. Adrien didn't know what to do but watch. There was broken glass on the floor of his bed room, 4 teens now in his room, and Nico was walking towards them.

"I was able to read one part of your mind though," Nico started, "so Chat Noir, want to be a Hunter?"


	4. Chapter 4: OH-NO!

Chapter 4; OH-No!

'Wow! Adrien's pretty good at this, and it's only his first run!' Grim thought as she watched the Hunters rob an expensive looking clothing store. Her best friend, Shadow, gave her this code name. Grim Reaper is what her team wanted to call her because that was what she was. She watched as her friends ran out of the store with jewelry and clothing, then jump from roof to roof as if it was second nature, which it was by now.

"So, how was your first run man?" Flame asked their newest teammate as they found a roof where the police wouldn't find them.

"I-it was…. I don't," The boy tried to find the right words. The rush of adrenaline was crazy, it was fun to break the rules! But then the guilt came. Should he have done it?

"Hey K, I know what's going down in that head of yours. Your feeling guilty, well don't. You did the dirt and didn't get caught, keep doing that and this with be like part of your everyday life." Spook told 'K' as he threw his arm over the boy's shoulders. Karma was his code name now. After all, he was a black cat before this and they're bad luck.

"Alright guys, you know the deal. Group the goods together then split it evenly." Shadow said as she placed her share of goods in the middle of their group of friends. Everyone else followed suit and after about 10 minutes, everyone got their fair share.

"Ok! Everyone get home safe now! Bye bye!" Shadow said goodbye in her cheery voice then used her dark magic to soar through the sky back to her house.

"Yeah. See ya'll tomorrow." Spook said his goodbyes as Flame just waved then they started to head to the hideout. Spook and Flame didn't have a home, but that was a story for another time.

"See ya. Great job today, for your first run Karma. Keep it up and you'll be just as good as us!" Glitch told Karma then started to make her way to the hideout.

"Alright then! I'll take you home to make sure you don't get caught. Cool?" Grim Reaper told Karma.

"Yeah." With that, they headed to Karma's house. As they made their way to the mansion he began to think. What would have happened if he had turned their offer down permanently? When Nico had asked him if he wanted to be a Hunter, his first answer was no. She asked why not and, of course, he said because it was wrong. Then the others stepped in. They said things like,

"Why not try it? When was the last time you had real fun?"

"Come on! This can be a way to get back at your old man!"

"Yeah! He locked you up for most of your life. Get out and break some rules!"

When they brought up his father, Adrein didn't even hesitate to say yes. It was true, all of it. His father had locked him away from the world, from friends, from fun. What would be so wrong with breaking some rules? Kids at school did it all the time, so he agreed. They gave him his code name, Karma, because that's what he was.

"Well, we're here." The Reaper said as they jumped on the window seal of Adrein's bedroom window. Shadow had fixed it with her magic after they broke it by busting in. She also had to put a magic seal on the door so that stupid, nosey assistant couldn't get in. As they pushed the window open, Karma jumped in. Just as Grim was about to leave, she felt a tug on her trench coat.

"Hey," Karma began, "thanks for this, Nico"

"No problem! Don't worry, this my friend, is the first of your many runs to come." Nico said as she made her eyes flash that inhuman neon blue. It was one thing when she did it without her hood on, but with it, all you saw was two blue flickers of light. Nico summoned some sort of knife weapon that was tied to a thin rope, spun in like Ladybug would with her yoyo, then swung her arm which made the weapon latch onto a near by building.

"See you tomorrow." With that, Nico swung away into the night. Adrien watched as she flew through the night sky. He always thought Ladybug looked pretty when she did it, but Nico was beautiful. He closed the window then went to change out of his new clothes. When Shadow heard that he said yes to be a Hunter she was so happy. Adrien smiled to himself as he remembered the look of pure joy on her face. She personally decided that she wanted to make his outfit. His outfit was black leather boots, black jeans that fit perfectly around his waist then got baggy as they went done to his ankles, a black 'wife beater', and a black leather jacket. Of course, Shadow gave him her 'magic touch' and gave him extras to his outfit. She added a black beanie hat with cat ears and green stripes, two rings with cats made of diamonds on them, and some black and green string bracelets that she made herself. Then last but not least, one of the rings allowed his eyes and hair to change color.

'That girl has a heart of pure gold.' Adrien thought as he laid down to go to bed, but right before he was about to fall asleep he felt something touch his face.

"How could you!? You know it was wrong! Adrien, why!?" Plagg yelled at him as he bounced on the boy's face.

"Because I felt like it Plagg. Now go away!" Adrien swatted the little cat away.

"Adrien. You can't do this anymore." Plagg said with sorrow in his voice.

"Goodnight Plagg!" Adrien ended their little fight. He was tired and he had a busy night tomorrow night.

As Nico jumped from building to building something caught her eye. She stopped and looked around for anything or anyone that may be following her. She was about to continue her journey home when something wrapped around her legs and knocked her off balance.

"Well, I didn't catch you in the act but I have you now!" Ladybug howled as she pulled her yoyo back to her which had the Grim Reaper still on the end of it.

"Let go of me you stupid, little bug!" Grim demanded as she began to untie the string from her legs. Once the string was off, Grim back flipped a good 10 feet away from the superhero.

"What is your problem?" The Reaper asked as she summoned a ST6 survival knife and prepared to defend herself.

"You're my problem! You're a criminal, and criminals belong in jail!" Ladybug shouted as she charged at the other girl and swung her yoyo at her. As the yoyo came at her face, Grim raised her knife and blocked it. Ladybug was going to try another attack until she felt a sharp pain in her side. Her eyes widened when she looked down and saw an extra shade of red added to her suit. The wound was deep and aimed just the right way, so that she wouldn't bleed out but it would cause her much pain.

"Everyone says you look good in red!" The Grim Reaper screamed in a sickly cheery voice. The way the light of the moon shone under her hood as she sprinted forward to attack- fangs. She had fangs on her top and bottom rows of teeth. Ladybug managed to avoid the girl's next deadly move, but at a price. The pain that shot through her side was so unbearable that it brought her to her knees with a cry of pain. It shouldn't hurt that much!

"I see that the 'Black Needle' is kicking in nicely." Ladybug looked up to see the Grim Reaper sitting cross-legged on top of a chimney.

"W-what's that mean?" Ladybug tried hard to not let her fear be heard in her voice, but she failed.

"When I stabbed you, my knife was coated with a thin layer of my soul. A normal soul wouldn't hurt you very much, you would just have a flesh wound. A magic soul can do serious damage though, like mess with your head, or even poison your soul." Grim ended her little lesson with a twisted smile on her face.

"Don't worry your pretty little head though. I just put just the right amount of my dark soul to only make the wound sting and burn. Anyway, I have to get going. See ya!" With a wave of her hand, the Grim Reaper was running from roof to roof with inhuman speed then she was gone. Ladybug fought her hardest to pick herself off the ground and get home. She stopped a few times because of the wound but did make it home. Once she entered her room she transformed back to normal and fell to the ground.

"Marinette! Are you okay!?" Tikki panicked as she zipped around the room looking for some way to help the poor girl. Once she found the first aid kit, she tried her hardest to drag it over to Marinette.

"I-I'll be okay T-tikki." Mari tried to calm her little friend down. As she took the aid kit she began to dress the wound. It wasn't that hard to do, she had taken care of big wounds before but this hurt more. Every time she had to bend or turn she got a rush of pain. Once it was all taken care of she didn't even try to climb the stairs to her bed, instead she limbed over to her couch.

"Are you sure that you're ok Marinette?" Tikki asked as she snuggled up next to her human.

"Yeah. I'll be ok." Mari told her. She just needed some sleep.

The next day at school Alya watched as Mari struggled to do a few things.

"You ok girl? You look like you're having some trouble." Alya said as they sat in their seats.

"I'm okay. I tripped over some rocks yesterday and scrapped up my side pretty bad. I got it looked at and taken care of though." Mari lied with a smile on her face.

"Alright. Tell me if you need some help." Alya replied.

"Hi Alya! Hi Mari!" Both girls turned to see Scarlet waving as she walked over to them. As Scarlet took her seat by the girls Adrien and Nino walked in and took their seats.

"Hey man, you look happier than normal." Nino said as he saw that his best bud was in a brighter mood than most days.

"Yeah. Hey, remind me to thank Nico later." Adrien said.

"Oh! Finally hitting it off with her?" Nino teased with a smile.

"Whatever man." Adrien rolled his eyes and chuckled. As class started Nico didn't show up.

'She must be skipping. Did she make it home okay last night?" Adrien began to panic a little bit. Once class ended he went out in the hall to find Spook and pulled him aside.

"Hey, do you know if Nico made it home last night?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! She called me when she got home. She also said that she ran into Ladybug though so she said she was going to skip the first class or two." Spook told him.

"Ok. Thank you." Adrien said, then they went their serpent ways down the hall. As Marinette was walking to her locker, Alya said she had to talk to Scarlet about something then went to find her. Mari was turning the dial until she heard-

"So how's that stab wound doing?" Mari froze. She could pretty much hear the smirk on Nico face.

"How did you know that it was a stab wound?" Marinette asked as she whipped her head to the side to see Nico leaning on the lockers.

"I have my ways," Nico replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "had to have gotten it last night or somethin'. So who stabbed ya?"

"That's not for you to know." Mari said as she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Oh! So you were stabbed by someone!" Nico jumped up with a smile when she got the answer. "I heard on the news that the Hunters robbed a store last night. Also, someone saw the Grim Reaper and Ladybug go at it. They say Ladybug took a nasty hit in the…. side." The neon blue eyed girl finished with a look of amusement on her face.

"What? I-I don't! Y-you…" Marinette was in full on panic mode. What Nico said next made her heart stop. She leaned in and said it in a low voice.

"Hello Ladybug. I'm so happy that I get to see you without your mask! So, unless you want your little secret out you have to do some things for me and my clique. Got it puppet?" Mari didn't know what to say or do. Just as she thought that it couldn't get any worse Nico reached into her bag.

"Oh, you got one of these things to?" Nico said as she held Tikki by the leg and flicked her in the head.

"Give her back!" Marinette shouted as she took her little friend back and put her back into her bag.

"Anyway! Tsubaki and I have to go meet up with Tomato and Cinnamon Roll." Nico said with a smile on her face.

"Who? Tomato and Cinnamon Roll?" Mari asked.

" Oh that's right! Adrien and Nathaniel didn't tell you about the nicknames! Yeah, Tsubaki nicknamed Nathaniel 'Tomato' and I nicknamed Adrien 'Cinnamon Roll!" Nico told Mari. Just as Mari was about to ask why Adrien would let Nico of all people give him a nickname, Tsubaki, Nathaniel, and Adrien walked up.

"Hey Nico, ready to go?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sure thing," Nico began to walk with the three but then turned around to look at Marinette, "By the way Mari, don't forget what we talked about." She smiled a smile of what seemed like pure evil to Marinette. Once they were gone Mari ran to the nearest bathroom and into the first stall she saw.

"Oh God! What am I going to do Tikki?" Mari panicked as she opened her bag to talk to Tikki.

"I-I don't know Marinette. You may just have to do what she says. I'm sorry." Tikki said with sorrow in her voice. She really didn't know what to do, this had happened only once or twice before to any of the Ladybugs that she had seen. Marinette's brain was so overloaded that she thought it would explode! Not feeling like she could make it through the rest of the day, Mari ran out of the school and strait home. Once she got to her room, she broke down.

"What am I going to do!?' Mari thought as the tears rolled down her face.

Please review! I need ideas, please!


	5. Chapter 5: People can change for good

Chapter 5:

Here he was, standing in front of the Grim Reaper and the Hunters. Not as Karma, not as Adrien, but as Chat Noir. The hero he really was.

"So, you're really a hero, huh?" It was more of a statement then a question that came from Grim.

"Yes I am. Ladybug needs me and I need her." Chat answered. He jumped a bit when Flame's hair started to burn a steady blaze out of no where. By now Chat knew what that meant; it meant that he was pissed. Flame could have a dead plane expression on his face, but when he starts on fire…yeah.

"Ok. Guys, a moment alone please?" Nico waved her hand at the Hunter. As they left, Adrien will never forget the sad look and Shadow's face before Spook gently took her by the arm and lead her to what must have been the hideout. Nico opened her m outh her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Adrien speaking.

"Before you go, tell why you're here in the first place." Chat said.

"What?"

"Why you and the Hunters are here. How you all came together." Chat explained as he sat at the edge of the roof they were on.

"Oh. Well," Grim started as she sat next to him. "We all met each other on the streets. Spook's a 'Hall-o' demon, as in like 'Halloween'. His power is to scare, hence why his appearance is so…..scary. He was born with his scars and the eye with the eye patch over it is discolored. His parents were killed by demon hunters. He made in to earth some how and met me. He's one of my closest friends ever."

"Oh. And the others?" Chat asked. Even just hearing the back story of one of them pulled him in.

"Flame is some sort of fire alien. His planet was attacked by alien hunters who wanted the planet's people for experiments. He and his mom made it to earth, his dad didn't. Since his mom couldn't find a full paying job to feed the both of them, we let him crash in the hideout. He visits his mom all the time, she comes around the hideout all the time to." Nico explained.

"Poor dudes." Chat said. He always thought his father was a jerk, but Spook and Flame didn't even have fathers. From the way the stories are turning out so far, he wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the Hunters didn't have parents. Nico suddenly began to stand up.

"Well it's getting late! Better take off before Ladybitch gets her." She said with a growl. As she began to walk away, she was suddenly pulled back roughly by her tail coat and landed in Chat's lap.

"No. You're not leaving until I get answers." Chat commanded.

"Well what if Lady-" Nico was cut off by Chat putting his hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry about her. Now, answers." Chat demanded as he wrapped his arms around the Reaper's waist so she couldn't leave until he was ready.

"Fine. Whatever. Anyway, Scarlet, a.k.a Glitch is half alien half human. Her dad is human, her mom is the alien. When she was born, she was born as a 'glitch'. Since she wasn't fully alien her body would literally glitch, like a computer screen or something like that. So because of that her mom didn't want her, so her dad got pissed and keep Glitch on earth while her mom went back to her planet. Her dad named her Scarlet instead of glitch. At some point, the same hunters that attacked Flame's planet attacked hers. Her mother was taken." Nico explained Scarlet's past.

"Shadow?" Adrien whispered out. Their lives were just, awful. Just awful. To have your home world taken over, Adrien always thought that stuff like that only happened in movies.

"Shadow is a 'Spark' or a 'Sparkle' type of demon, a demon that is capable of using magic. She's half human half demon. Her mother and father live here on earth like a normal family, but they let her be a Hunter because that's what they did before that came to earth. Her mother used her magic to heal, steal, and see little bits of the future. Her dad runs one third of the underground black market, and she helps him out because she wants to run the family business. So she learns how to steal, sweet talk people into thinking that they're getting a fair share, all the things that you would need to know when you run part of the underground."

"Oh. Not as bad as I was expecting." Chat said.

"Ok then! I told you how and why we're here, now I'll be on my way!" Grim announced as she tried to stand up.

"Not yet. You still have one more member to tell me about." Chat said as he looked straight into her right neon blue eye.

"Maybe another day, ~tesoro~." Nico said as she made her body dissolve into shadows then reappeared behind Chat Noir. He also stood up to face the Grim Reaper.

"But-. Never mind. Will I see you guys again?" He asked.

"Duh! Dude we go to your school!" Grim said as her eyes lit up. Before Adrien could say or ask her anything else, she was already running with her inhuman speed across the roofs.

Things went some what back to normal. Ladybug and he would go out at night to check the city. Every once and awhile the Hunters would show up and rob some store or just cause chaos. In school they acted like normal kids. Tsubaki or 'Shadow' talked to Nathaniel about art, manga, anime, and stuff like that. John or 'Spook' would help people in class who didn't understand homework and he would play sports, same thing with Sam or 'Flame'. Scarlet or 'Glitch' became best friends with Alya, but it was clear to Scarlet that Marinette didn't really like her. Adrien laughed to himself every time that Scarlet took her seat next to Marinette. Here Marinette was, busting her butt as Ladybug to catch the Hunters, and one of them was less then a foot away from her.

It was like any other school day everyday between the Hunters and Adrien. At night it seemed like a sick game of 'cat and mouse'. About 2 of the Hunters would distract him and Ladybug while the others stole whatever they were after that night. Nico would always be the one to distract Chat Noir. That's when they started to play their personal game of 'cat and mouse'. It basically worked like this, if Adrien could catch Nico she would give up her life of crime, tell Adrien about her past, and use her powers for good. If he couldn't catch her, well, she'd just keep doing what she does best.

Nathaniel started to hangout with Tsubaki more and more. Adrien was even starting to worry if she had convinced him to become a Hunter. But honestly from the looks of it, Nath and Tsubaki just got along. Criminals can have friends.

So here he was now. On a roof top, face to face with the Grim Reaper.

"Will you please join us!? People won't hate you. They'll see you as a hero." Adrien tried to tell her. His heart sank when she began to turn away.

"I-I'll think about it." That was the last thing she said to him for awhile.

2 years later

Nico walked into her room and throw her school bag down. Long day at school, and afterwards. Nathaniel and Tsubaki had been working on writing and drawing their very own manga and the release of it was today. They were a couple now, finally. As Nico walked over to her desk, she saw some sort of box. Black with red designs on it. She picked it up and saw a note under it, so she read it.

"You gave up the way of evil when it was the right time. You have a kind heart and strong spirit; it is because of this that your teammates followed your way and also quit their lives of wrong doing. You are no longer darkness with a heart of stone. From now on you are beauty and kindness.

Please use this for its rightful purpose, for the good of the world. You are now known as '~Color`e~."

'What?' Nico thought after she was done reading the letter. She opened the box to find a small hair pin. It sort of looked like a fan that Shadow used 2 years ago. The colors where very pretty. They almost reminded Nico of….

"Oh! It's supposed to be a peacock!"

"Here he was, 2 years later. On the same roof where they split for said 2 years. He wasn't looking at the Grim Reaper with her deadly weapons and haunted aura, no, he was looking at his and Ladybug's new partner. ~Color`e~.

"It's nice to have a new teammate! I'm Ladybug and this is Chat Noir." Ladybug said as she shook hands with the girl.

"I look forward to working with you." The girl replied.

"My lady, could I speak to ~Color`e~ in private?" Chat asked

"Yeah, of course. Just meet me at the fountain in the park when you're done." Ladybug said with a wave as she swung away with her yoyo. Chat then turned back to ~Color`e~.

"Nice to see you again, Nico."

"Same to you, Adrien."

"You still need to tell me about one member of the Hunters." He said as he look right into her eyes.

"I won't give it to you straight, but I'll tell you this. My full name is Nico Di Angelo." She told him.

"Well, lets go save the world." Chat said as he pulled out his staff to help his jumping. ~Color`e~ used the wings on her suit to follow. As they made their way to the fountain, a pair of eyes watched them.

"Maybe they won't mind a few more teammates." The dark haired girl said to herself as she held the black and red box to her chest.

THE END.

Please review! How did you like it? Should I write a Sequel?


End file.
